


The Young Detectives and a Younger Trickster

by Grimey



Series: A Trickster in Inaba [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Dojima Nanako, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 4 Spoilers, Why isn't that a tag?, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like zeppelis, set in Persona 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey/pseuds/Grimey
Summary: Akira was 11 when he was moved to the small town of Inaba. He was put into the custody of a local detective, one Dojima Ryotaro.Life was supposed to be boring in this town but when his host's nephew comes to spend the year things get very interesting.(I'm having to re watch Persona 4 so this may be slow to update at points.)
Relationships: Dojima Nanako & Kurusu Akira, Dojima Nanako & Narukami Yu, Dojima Ryotaro & Narukami Yu, Investigation Team & Narukami Yu, Kurusu Akira & Narukami Yu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: A Trickster in Inaba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800499
Comments: 119
Kudos: 195





	1. A Trickster arrives in Inaba

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854227) by [VampireBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBadger/pseuds/VampireBadger). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please go read VampireBadger's series (first part is the story linked above! It's absolutely amazing and 100% worth your time.

Everything hurt.

There was no denying it, absolutely everything hurt yet he couldn’t feel anything at the same time.

He slowly opened his eyes.

He’s in a hospital.

Why?

He wanted his mom and dad.

Where were they?

Soon a nurse came in to check up on him.

“Oh Kurusu, you're up. That’s good to see.” she said.

“Where’s my mom and dad? I want them.” he asked, his throat felt scratchy.

The nurse looked at him with a glimmer of sadness. “Kiddo, you and your parents were in an accident. They both passed away. I’m sorry.”

“What?” That was all he could say as he was processing everything.

They were dead?

Why? What did they do to deserve that?

What did he do to deserve that?

Where would he live? He may be 11 but he knew that when parents die their kids go to family members.

But he knows his parents never got along with their families.

Would they be taking him in?

“I know this is hard but I promise you that we will make sure you are taken care of.” the nurse tried to cheer him up. He was grateful even if it did little to calm his nerves.

* * *

They didn’t want him.

They out right refused to talk him in.

His own family doesn't want him.

His social worker was scrambling trying to find a place for him before he got discharged. Trying to avoid sending him to a foster home. He pitied her. He knew she was trying hard to find someone to house him. He only had a week until he was discharged and put in a home. He felt better after the 2 weeks the hospital had kept an eye on him to make sure everything was working properly.

He heard his social worker reaching out to anyone she can trying to find a good place for him.

After a couple of days his social worker comes in smiling.

“Good news Akira. We found someone to take you in. He’s a detective who lives in a small town a few hours away from Tokyo, some town called Inaba.”

* * *

The train was rumbling as everything passed by on the train. Here he was being taken in by someone he didn’t know in a town he hadn’t even heard of for at least a year.. It’s not like he had any choice. It was either go here or go to a foster home. Everything he had was packed away into a small backpack and suitcase. It’s strange to think that everything he owns can be so easily packed up. His current shelter is not guaranteed for long. He heard the train announcer say his stop had come. He grabbed his stuff and got off. He pulled out the piece of paper his social worker gave him. It was directions to his temporary guardian's house in case he wasn’t there to pick him up.

Apparently his new guardian’s name is Dojima Ryotaro. He’s a detective with a young daughter 5 years younger than him.

He was looking around the train station trying to see if he could find them.

“Hey! You’re Kurusu Akira right?” a middle aged man said. There was a little girl who looked around 6 hiding behind the man.

“You’re Dojima?” Akira asked.

“That’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Moving in.


	2. Two Wildcards Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait.I got caught in something at home and haven't had time to update until now.

After being properly introduced to both Dojima and his daughter Nanako.

They both seemed nice enough, maybe staying here wouldn’t be so bad.

They all drove back into town. It was a quiet town. It was nice. He liked quiet.

As soon as they got back Dojima pointed him upstairs telling him there was a guest room where he could stay and ran off saying something about being “needed at the station”.

Akira ran his bag upstairs before coming back and looked at Nanako.

“What do you want for dinner? I’ll see if I can whip something up.” he asked.

“You don’t have to do that, it’s fine we can order take out.” Nanako responded watching the TV. It was more stuff on the affair.

“Would you prefer take out? If that’s what you want we can get it. I was offering to make you something.” Akira smiled as he sat at the coffee table.

“Oh. let's just get take out. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was a bother. You still want take out?” she nodded. “Take out it is then.” she grabbed the phone and within the hour they were eating sushi. They made small talk, mostly Nanako asking about what the city is like. Akira was happy to answer and over the course of the night she seemed to warm up to him.

He was here for less than 24 hours and he was already seeing Nanako as something like a little sister.

It was a few hours after they cleaned up their dinner when Dojima came back home. He sat on the couch with a sigh.

“I got a call from my sister. Apparently her and her husband are going on a business trip and they need me to watch their son. Akira…” Here it was. He was going to be thrown out. “ You’re going to need to share a room with him or one of you is going to need to sleep on the couch.”

Oh.

Wait what?! He’s not being thrown out?

“Okay. I’ll take the couch.” he said. He didn’t want to be a bother.

“Okay if you say so. We’ll pick him up tomorrow in the afternoon.” Dojima said. And the night continued on like that. It was nice. Akira never realized just how much he missed the domestic feel of home.

* * *

Yu Narukami didn’t know what to expect when he got off of the train to meet the uncle he hasn’t seen since he was little.

A dark grey eyed kid with glasses and fluffy black hair and a younger girl,around 6, hiding behind his uncle definitely wasn’t it.

“It’s good to see you again Yu. It’s been a while.” Dojima said with a smile.

“Yeah it has.”

“Oh right. This is my daughter Nanako.” he gestured to the little girl hiding behind him. “And this is Akira Kurusu, I’m looking after him for the time being.”

“It’s nice to meet you two.” Yu smiled as they were all taken to Dojima’s car.


	3. Grimey’s Birthday Teaser Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's birthday it is!

Akira was panicking. He had to protect Nanako.

* * *

Yu didn’t know what to think. This man hurt his family and is responsible for all of the chaos that happened this year.

But did he really deserve to die?

* * *

It was hard to breathe. It was so hard to breathe but he couldn’t give up. Just because he didn’t have full access to his persona doesn’t mean he can’t help.

* * *

He looked around. He knew the Tricker was near. He could feel it.

* * *

Akira’s not sure why he woke up. But he wishes he didn’t. He opened his eyes and saw a dark figure standing over him. The figures hand clamped around his mouth before he could scream.

* * *

“You’re not ready. Your game hasn’t started. You’re still young.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your theories as to what all of these mean in the comments


	4. First Day

Akira wasn’t sure what to think of Yu.

He seemed quiet and had this dismissive and lonely air about him.

He wondered if he was giving off a similar air.

They stopped at a gas station to fill up and so Nanako could use the bathroom. Not wanting to be left alone in the car Akira got out and lingered behind the car. He saw Yu chatting with a gas station attendant. He watched the interaction because to be honest what else could he do?

He watched the gas station attendant shake Yu’s hand and as soon as they did him and the attendant made eye contact. For some reason, they seemed taken aback for some reason. They said some sort of goodbye to Yu and left.

Akira took this as a chance to walk up to Yu.

“You look sick.” he said when he saw how pale Yu was.

“Yeah. The long trip might be catching up with me.” was the reply he got. Akira nods as he sees Dojima and Nanako come back. They all get into the car and drive the rest of the way home.

* * *

Yu was not having a good time.

Ever since they got back into the car he was feeling sick. He just brushed it off as getting a bit motion sick from all the travel.

He takes his bag of things into the house and up to the room upstairs.

By the time dinner came around he was back to normal.

As soon as they all sat down at the coffee table Dojima got a call making him leave. After confirming Nanako brought in the laundry he left to drive in the rain.

It was a quiet affair.

To fill the silence Nanako turned on tv. It was full of news stories about that politician's affair with a tv announcer.

He just sighs and tones out the tv.

“So Akira, if you don’t mind me asking why are you staying with Dojima?” he bites the bullet and asks.

“I’m a foster kid. Like Dojima said when we picked you up, he’s watching me for the time being. Not sure how long I’ll be here.” well that was a quick and simple answer. He wanted to ask why he was a foster kid but knew better than to ask that right off the bat. They soon finish and start getting ready for bed.

There was only one futon in his room. But he sees what he assumes is Akira’s stuff. Sure enough he comes in and rifles through the suitcase and pulls out a pair of pajamas and his toothbrush before he leaves. Yu closes the door so he can change.

When he goes downstairs he sees Akira laying on the couch reading a book.

“Any reason why you’re sleeping on the couch and not upstairs?” he asks. He sees Akira jump a bit before he looks at him.

“Not really. I just don’t want to be a bother.”

“You won’t be a bother, but if you really want to sleep down here I won’t stop you. Just know you can sleep upstairs with me. I won’t mind.” he offered but Akira just shook his head and smiled.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Okay goodnight.” he brushed his teeth before returning to his temporary room. His sighs as he sits on his bed. Tomorrow he starts school again. He should probably go to sleep. He lays down and closes his eyes.

His eyes open to a vast sea of fog. He is holding a sword. He goes forward, almost as if he’s drawn somewhere.

There was a figure there in the fog.

“So...you’re the one pursuing me. Try all you like.” 

Yu attacked. 

“So you can see a little in the fog.”

He felt the power bubbling under his skin. He grabbed hold of it and saw lightning strike his target.

“I see this is truly interesting information. But you will find that the truth will be much harder to achieve.” more fog filled the air. Completely obscuring the figure.

He attacked again and again but he missed each time.

“Will we meet again? I wonder. I look forward to it. Maybe I’ll have met the Trickster as well.” with that Yu lost consciousness inside his dream and was back in his room. What was all of that? Who was that figure and who is this Trickster?

A knock and a call for breakfast brought him out of thoughts. He quickly got ready for school before he went down stairs. As he left he saw Akira enter and close the door, most likely changing into his own uniform.

They left for school soon after. Nanako showing them the paths to take to get there. It seemed that Akira’s junior high was only a bit before Yu’s high school. They said their goodbyes and went on their ways.

As soon as Yu got to his class it was clear no one liked their homeroom teacher. I mean who is called ‘King Moron’ as a complement?

All respect Yu had for this man dried up as soon as he started insulting him. Thankfully a tomboyish girl saved him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” with that classes started.

He was ready for this to be the same borness it always is but as soon as everyone was told not to leave the class and all teachers called for a brief meeting he somehow knew it wouldn’t be that simple.

Everyone immediately went off to talk to their friends.

The tomboy was talking to this girl who wore a red sweater.

“Jeez I should have left before the announcement. This is taking so long. Anyways did you try the thing I told you about?” Tomboy asked her friend.

“What?”

“You know the rainy night thing?”

“Oh no. not yet.”

“I heard some guy in our class say ‘that announcer lady is my soulmate!’”

“Attention all students, there has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home.” the school intercom announced. Everyone started freaking out.

Yu was debating calling Dojima, but before he could choose the two girls came up to him.

“Hey you walking home alone? Why don’t you walk with us?” the tomboy asked. “I’m Chie Satonaka, call me Chie. I sit next to you.”

“Of course, I’m Yu Narakami, Yu’s just fine.”

“This is Yukiko Amagi.” Chie gestured to her friend.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

That’s when a boy with headphones comes up to him. He confesses to breaking Chie’s DVD but promises to buy her another. He’s never seen such a critical hit to the nads.

He leaves him be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time:  
> A body is discovered.


	5. A Small Town Murder

They’re walking out of school when this weird fisheyes guy comes up and very creepily askes Yukiko out. Yu takes great joy in watching him get shot down.

They continue walking. They were walking and chatting mostly about why Yu moved here and about Yukiko’s family inn.

There was a group of people standing behind the police tape.

“So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down the street she saw…”

“Wow who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?”

“I wanted to see it.”

“You got here too late… the police and fire department took it down just a moment ago.”

“I can't believe a dead body showed up here.”

“A dead body?!” Chie said.

That’s when Yu saw Dojima walking up to them. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“”Did something happen?”

“Well… you could say that. We told the principle not to let kids come this way.”

“You know him?”

“I’m detective Dojima, I’m his guardian. I hope you can get along with him. But you three ought to get home.” he said before a young detective raced passed to vomit.

“Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? Do you want to be sent back to the central office!?”

“I’m sorry” he vomits again.

“Just go wash your face. We’re gonna go around and gather information!” he walked off Adachi soon following.

“Was this what that announcement was about?” Chie said.

“It was hanging from the antenna?” Yukiko said.

“Let’s go to Junes another time.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then, we’re taking off. See ya desk neighbor.” with that they left. Yu walked home trying not to think too hard about there being a dead body.

When he opened the door he saw Akira curled up in a ball. He walked up to him to see what was up.

He had this panicked look in his eyes. Like he had seen a ghost.

* * *

Akira was walking to the Dojima residences he was trying to navigate when he saw a girl around Yu’s age walking.

“Um miss? Excuse me?” he said. She turned to look at him. “I’m new here, can you point me in the direction of the Dojima house?”

She smiled “of course. Follow me, our paths differ a bit up.” he nodded and followed.

“I’m Akira.”

“I’m Saki.”

As they were walking Saki looked up a bit. She let out a sound that seemed like a retrained scream. He was going to look where she was.

It was someone on an antenna. she quickly covered his eyes. “No! don’t look.” she quickly led him away. It took him a moment to process exactly what he just saw. She pretty much pushed him in the direction of the house he was staying at. He ran. He slammed the door and slid down the door. He could barely breathe. He just saw a dead body. He walked over to the couch and wrapped a blanket before he curled into a ball. He didn’t want to think of the last 15 minutes. He wanted his parents.

Anyone.

“Akira? Are you okay?” He jumped when he heard Yu.

“Yes, I’m fine.” he knew he didn’t believe it.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“A problem at school?” he didn’t answer.

Yu tried to talk to him throughout the night. Same with Nanako.

He refused to talk. 

As they ate dinner the news was playing.

It was about the body that he saw.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his shaking hands.

* * *

Something was wrong with Akira. He wasn’t talking to either him or Nanako. Sure he was a quiet kid but it was like he was actively avoiding talking.

He thought he just had a hard time at school.

Then Akira saw the news report about the deceased news reporter.

Yu saw his shaking, his hands more than anything.

Yu gently took his hand in an effort to calm him down.

Normally he’d play it off on him just being scared but with everything that happened after school he couldn’t.

He couldn’t ignore the clear fact.

Akira saw the body.

“Nanako, can you please change the channel?” he asked hoping it would help. With a nod she did.

He watched Akira relax a bit. It was better than nothing.

Akira didn’t let him go and they ate. He didn’t mind. He needed support and Yu was going to give it to him in any way he can.

Soon after dinner Nanako went to bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was coming home, I got lost so I asked a nice high school girl for directions back. We were walking when she- she tried to cover my eyes but it was too late it was a split second but I saw it.” he could see him tearing up. Without thinking he pulled Akira into a hug. With that he started sobbing.

“Hey it’s okay.” he comforted. “I think we should at least tell Dojima you saw it. Even if you didn’t see much. I’ll even stay up with you.”

He felt Akira nod after a bit.

So they waited.

It was around Midnight Dojima came back.

“You’re still up?”

“Yeah. Can you sit down? We need to have a talk.” with an apprehensive look Dojima sat down. Yu sat down next to Akira.

“I saw the body. Only for a moment but I saw it.” Akira said immediately, probably just wanting to be done with it.

“Are you the one Saki Konishi was with when she saw the body?” Akira nods. “Did you see anything?”

“No Saki covered my eyes fast.”

“Okay. Thank you for telling me. I know this was hard.” with that Akira went back to the couch, quickly falling asleep.


	6. Meet the Prince of Junes

Yu was worried.

Akira still looked skittish and terrified.

All he could do was comfort him before he went to school, Dojima thankfully was letting Akira stay home until he had calmed down a bit.

The guy who Chie hit in the nads was trapped in a trashcan..

With a sigh Yu frees him.

“Thanks man. You’re the new kid Yu Narukami right? I’m Yosuke Hanamura.” he introduced himself. “You heard about the poor Tv announcer they found yesterday? It was so messed up.”

“Yeah it was all over the news.” he wasn’t about to say he knew someone who saw the body.

“Oh crap we’re going to be late!” Yosuke exclaimed as he started taking off to the school.

* * *

After school Yosuke came up to Yu. 

“How are you adjusting to small town life?”

“Fine I guess. It’s strange but it’s manageable.”

“Damn you’re already doing better than me. Anyways I owe you for helping me out this morning. How about a steak, my treat.” That got a certain tomboy’s attention.

“Sweet! I’m in!” Chie said with a smile.

“But-”

“You destroyed my Trial of the Dragon.”

“Fine.”

“Yosuke you don’t have to worry about me. You don’t have to get me anything.” Yu said, feeling a bit guilty.

“No it’s fine let's go.”

That’s how the three of them ended up at Junes.

Chie was complaining about not getting grilled steak.

“I can’t believe you brought us to your place.”

“Chie this isn’t my place.” Yu looked confused. “My dad’s the manager of this junes. When he got reassigned 6 months ago.”

“And I’m guessing people aren’t happy about it?” Yu asked.

“No, not at all.” he laughs.

After that Yosuke left to talk to a girl.

“That’s Saki. her family runs the liquor store.” so that’s the girl who Akira was with. After Yosuke was done Saki saw him and walked up.

“Oh are you the high schooler living with Detective Dojima?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

“Um, can I talk to you?” knowing this was probably about Akira he nodded and got up. They walked to somewhere quiet.

“Does Akira live with you?”

“Yeah he does, and before you ask he’s fine, just really shaken up.”

“So he did see it.” she lamented.

“He says it was only for a bit. It’s not your fault. You tried to protect him.” Yu states. He didn’t want her to blame herself. “Plus you saw something traumatic as well.” he smiled as he left to go back to his friends.

“Oh yeah You! Have you heard about the Midnight Channel?” Chie asked with a smile

“No what is it?”

“Chie don’t, it’s a stupid urban legend .” Yosuke sighed.

“They say at midnight when it’s raining if you look into the TV you’ll see your soulmate.”

“Huh, that’s interesting.” it wouldn’t hurt to try.

* * *

Akira had somehow managed to get his nerves under control.

He wasn’t jumping at every small sound and had actually taken time to process exactly what he had seen.

Sure he was still shaken but it wasn’t as bad as yesterday.

He even thinks he’ll be able to go to school in a couple days.

He was reading a book when Yu walked in, Nanako having already arrived back..

“Welcome home.” he says

“Hey Akira. Are you doing better?”

“Yeah thank you, Yu.”

They all sat around and chatted, Akira laughed at how he befriended Yosuke.

Soon enough Dojima came home and they had dinner.

Just like always they watch TV and of course it’s about the murder.

Then they announce that they interviewed the person who found the body.

Akira just stood up and walked into the bathroom.

He didn’t want to hear that interview. He may be young but he knows the media doesn’t care about how the people they interview feel.

A knock on the door brought him out of his spiral.

“The interview’s over.” it was Nanako. Slowly he got up and opened the door.

“Thanks Nanako.”

He walks to the couch and quickly finishes his dinner.

That night Akira wakes up to the sound of something falling from upstairs.

He rubs the sleep from his eyes and walks up stairs.

“Yu? Did you fall?” he asked.

“Yeah I just hit my head on the table. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s fine. Night.” he then made his way back down the stairs. Quickly going back to sleep.

The next day wasn’t anything special. Though You came back later then he normally did.

He didn’t say anything.

The peace shattered when Dojima asked Yu if he knew Saki Konishi.

“Well apparently she went missing. He just got the call from his family.”

That nearly sent Akira into a panic attack.

She was missing.

While he didn’t know her well he knew she didn’t deserve to go missing.

They seemed to see Akira’s reaction to the news and quickly changed to topic.

It took awhile for him to get to sleep.

* * *

Akira’s not sure why he woke up. But he wishes he didn’t. He opened his eyes and saw a dark figure standing over him. The figures hand clamped around his mouth before he could scream.

He was pulled off of the couch and started to get dragged. He tried to punch whoever was trying to kidnap him.

He felt his legs hit the cabinet with the TV on before he was pushed backwards and started to fall into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me torturing Akira some more?  
> more likely the you think


	7. A Missing 11 Year Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu has another strange dream and Akira finds himself inside the TV world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long.

Did Yu expect his hand to go through the TV when he tried out the midnight channel?

No.

Was it freaky?

Yes.

Did he have to hold back a girly scream?

Also yes.

He pulled his hand free and fell back hitting his head on the table that was behind him.

Apparently the noise woke up Akira.

He asked if he fell and if he was okay before he seemed to fall asleep again.

Taking a page from his book he went to sleep again.

The next day he was talking to his friends and told them about his strange discovery. Obviously they didn’t believe him but a trip to Junes proved them wrong.

One freakout from Chie and Yosuke and they all fell into the TV.

The landing hurt like a bitch but nothing was broken.

They wondered for hours, eventually they found what looked like an apartment with a chair and a scarf tied to the ceiling. Not a good sign.

Thankfully Yosuke wanted to go, saying he felt sick, and they all agreed to go.

They retraced their steps back to where they fell from the sky.

Now they just had to figure how to get back.

For some reason a mysterious bear comes to their rescue by summoning a set of 3 TVs.

They were pushed inside and fell onto the floor of Junes.

“What the hell was that?” Yu asked, looking at his friends.

“I have no idea.” Chie looked around her eyes, settling on a poster. “Isn’t that the same poster from that room? I knew it looked familiar. It was the wife of the politician that had an affair.

“We should get home.” Yosuke said looking at the time. They all nodded and went home.

* * *

Saki went missing a day later.

Yu was worried for Akira.

He seemed to be taking the news horribly.

He hoped that he would be okay. He’ll make sure to talk to him in the morning.

He quickly falls asleep.

When he opens them he’s sitting in some sort of car. Maybe a limousine. Everything seems to be blurry but he could make out two figures.

“Oh my, my dear truth seeker. It appears that your friend is in danger. I would hurry. That world is no place for a child.” it was a man’s voice. He was about to ask what he meant when he woke up in a cold sweat. What was that?

**_SLAM!_ **

He heard a door slam from down stairs.

A horrible sense of dread and unease took over.

He got up and practically ran down the stairs immediately looking at the now empty couch. He looked in every place he could be. Even checking both Dojima and Nanako’s rooms.

Akira was gone.

He woke his uncle in a panic. Trying to explain everything excluding his weird dream.

Yu’s never seen anyone get up so fast.

They grabbed coats and went to look for Akira.

* * *

Akira had no idea where he was. He had landed on his back and found himself in an unfamiliar place.

He got up and looked around seeing that he was in some sort of house that seemed to be falling apart. It was so damaged that he could feel a ton of wind blowing through

**_“You don’t deserve this.”_** a voice that seemed to travel in the wind.

He looked around trying to see who said that.

When he looked back to where he was originally looking he saw someone that looked exactly like him wearing ragged and torn clothes that look like they’ve never been washed.

**_“You don’t deserve to be happy.”_ ** it said in a distorted version of his own voice. **_“You’re nothing but a burden. You should have died in that car crash. No one wants you anyways.”_ **

“That’s not true! Dojima wants me!” Akira shot back tears forming in his eyes.

**_“Oh please. He’s just watching you to be polite. You’ll be thrown out soon enough. Your parents were the only people who loved you and now they're gone.”_ ** the being just looked bored.

“That’s not true!”

**_“I know it's true because I am you. You are I. we’re the same.”_** the being grabbed Akira’s face forcing him to look into his sickly yellow eyes. Akira’s tears were now freely streaming down his face.

“No I’m not you! You’re horrible!” he watched as the beings face contorted into a twisted grin.

He then heard someone sigh behind him as he was thrown to the ground hard. “I wish you wouldn’t have done it but you are young so I can’t fault you.” It was a young girl, looking to be around his age with light blonde, bordering on white, hair with a butterfly headband and a knee length blue dress. The huge book she was holding opened and a card floated up before the book quickly closed, a sound like that of glass breaking and some being appeared behind her and attacked the monster that had appeared in place of his look alike.

It was strange to look at.

It looked like someone bound in chains with black and red wings and red and grey prison clothes with a ball and chain binding it’s legs.

He watched as this girl fought it, more creacher appearing behind her as others left.

It was a massacre.

The monster fell to the ground taking the form of him again

**_“Why, why does no one want me. Why can’t anyone love me. Why did mama and dad leave me. I just want to see them again.”_ ** it said.

“Pick yourself up. They wouldn’t want us to waste away in self pity.” Akira says walking up to it. It was almost instinctual. “So what if You’re me. I don’t want to think that you exist but you do and I can’t ignore you.” his voice was shaking.

The being smiled before turning into a flutter of blue butterflies.

The butterflies then flew at him and when they were gone there was a black and white mask on his face.

“Why are you here?” the girl asked  “You’re not ready. Your game hasn’t started. You’re still young.”

“I don’t know. I was asleep and the next thing I knew I was being shoved into and somehow through a TV.” he explains.

The girl sighed. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. You weren't even supposed to be here in Inaba. Oh well as long as you don’t interfere with the current wild card things should be fine.” she talked almost to herself.

“What’s your name? I’m Akira.”

The girl looked at him skeptically “Lavenza” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the end seems rushed. I honestly just wanted to get Lavenza's introduction over with.


	8. Akira Needs Hugs Now Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all

They were running around like headless chickens. They had no idea where Akira had gone and both Yu and Dojima were panicking. There was a murderer on the loose and there was a 11 year old missing.

They had split up to cover more ground. Time was key at the moment.

“Do you see him?” Dojima says over the phone.

“No. I’m gonna look around the shopping district.”

That man’s voice said something about “that world” so he was probably talking about the TV world.

He couldn’t call Yosuke because he didn’t have his number.

This sucks. He needs to find Akira soon. Every second he’s missing is a moment he could be missing.

As he approaches Junes he sees a familiar mop of unruly black hair.

“Akira!”

* * *

Akira was so tired. So tired he fears he’s going to fall over and fall asleep any moment.

It doesn’t help that Lavenza left him outside of the grocery store. It didn’t help that he didn’t have his glasses so he couldn’t see anything.

“Akira!” he hears someone call out to him. Soon he feels someone grab and pulls him into a hug.

Except he doesn’t see it as a hug. He sees it as someone trying to throw him back into whatever world he was just in.

He screamed and trashed trying to free himself. To stop whoever had grabbed him to let go.

“Akira it’s me, it’s Yu!” he immediately calmed down.

Then the events of tonight caught up to him and he started sobbing, grabbing onto Yu’s shirt. He was still wearing his pajama shirt, he must have come out in a rush to find him.

“Hey it’s okay. I got you.” he was so tired and Yu was so warm.

* * *

Yu felt Akira fall asleep in his hug/hold.

“Yu? What’s going on. What was all the commotion?” right Dojima was still on the phone.\

“I found him. We’re by Junes. Please hurry.”

It didn’t even take him a minute to arrive.

“Is he hurt?”

“Nothing that I can see.”

“Let’s get him home. We’ll check him out there.” Dojima took Akira from Yu and they walked home. They laid out the spar futon and layed Akira down on it in Yu’s room.

Akira didn’t wake up until morning.

“Akira, how are you feeling.” Dojima asked when Akira walked down stairs.

“Fine i guess.”

“Do you remember what happened?”

He thinks for a second. Before his face fills with panic. “There was someone in the house. I was asleep and I woke up and there was someone there watching me.” they watched Akira burst into tears.

Nanako was the first to run up and hug Akira, Yu and Dojima followed quickly.

“You’re safe kid, No one’s going to hurt you. Not on my watch.” Dojima promised.

Everyone prayed that he was speaking the truth.

They didn’t want to lose anyone ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised hugs so you get hugs


	9. A Second Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will likely be my last chapter of this for the year.  
> Happy Holidays everyone and a Happy New Year!  
> see you in 2021

As Yu was walking to school he could hear people talking about an incident that had happened earlier in the day.

Yu didn’t like the sound of that. But it wasn’t any of his business. If it was anything bad he could ask Dojima.

Everything was normal until everyone got called to the auditorium.

Dread filled Yu’s stomach.

The principal walked onto the stage and announced that  Saki Konishi was found dead his morning.

Everything became white noise after that for Yu.

Would that have been Akira had Yu not found him in time?

His small form caught on a wire of some kind.

How would Nanako react?

He knew the three of them had only known each other for around a week but they had by some chance formed an almost sibling-like bond.

He was yanked from his depressing spiral by someone putting a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and saw that it was Yosuke.

“You okay? You seem pale.”

“I-” he sighs “I don’t want to talk about it at the moment. Maybe later.”

“It’s okay,” Chie said with a small smile.

The assembly ended and everyone left to go back to class. As they walked they could hear people talking about the similarities between the TV announcer’s and Saki’s deaths.

Thankfully they left soon and Yosuke came over again.

“I think I have an idea of what happened to Saki and the announcer.”

“What?”

“Yesterday I watched the midnight channel. I think the girl I saw was Saki.”

“And you think we need to go back to that TV world?” Yu asked.

“No way! I’m not doing that!” Chie protested.

“Then you don't have to come. Me and Yu will go. You can hold a rope to pull us back up.”

\--------------------------------------

Yu and Yosuke had entered the strange world where the bear thing from the other day.

“What are you two doing here! It’s you who’s throwing people into this world aren’t you!” the bear said, trying to look intimidating.

“What!? No, we're looking for the killer too!” Yosuke stated.

“I have a question. How many people were in here yesterday?”

“Three I think.” so that confirmed his suspension.

“How about this. We’ll help you figure out who’s throwing people in here if you help us look.”

“Deal.”

“Dude are you sure?” Yosuke said.

“The bastard almost killed an 11 year old.” he would make him pay for hurting his little brother.

“Woah. that’s messed up.”

“Well let's get going! I’m Teddie by the way!”

“Yu.”

“Yosuke.”

They walked around following Teddie until they reached the shopping district.

Then something came out of a weird portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: I am Thou


	10. I am Thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sort of)

“Okay I know this world is bull shit but what the fuck is that?!” Yosuke said as he hurriedly backed away from the monsters.

That's when the universe decided that now would be a wonderful time for Yu to start hearing an ability creepy voice in his head.

**“I am thou, thou art I.**

**The time has come.**

**Open thine eyes and call forth what is within”**

That when Yu noticed the card in his hand.

He crushed it.

* * *

Akira had to bite the bullet and go to school.

He had already missed a couple days because of what happened on his first day at school.

It actually wasn’t too bad. The teacher had already been informed about why he had missed a couple days of school so they didn’t bother him in that regard.

The students on the other hand seemed to have no tact.

“Is it true that you saw that woman's body?”

“What was it like? Was there blood?”

The questions kept on coming, making Akira more uncomfortable with every question.

“Enough, everyone to your seats.” the teacher came to his rescue thankfully.

The school day went on without any more incidents. He grabbed his backpack and got up to go home and sleep.

As he was walking he could feel someone following him.

It freaked him out so obviously he ran.

He could hear footsteps behind him and thankfully he was able to outrun them.

He threw open the door and locked the door.

He pulled out his homework because he knew that if he didn’t do it now he wouldn’t do it at all.

He finished rather quickly and layed down on the couch trying to catch up on some sleep he missed out on.

Nanako was home by the time he woke up, she was sitting in front of the table on her normal side working on homework.

“Hey,”

“Hello.”

“Need help with that homework?”

“No, thanks though” she smiled which caused Akira to smile too.

“Is Yu back yet?”

“No.”

“Weird, I thought he’d be here by now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I plan on writing a scene where Adachi meets, Akira for the first time. should it be his POV or Akira's


	11. How to Find out the Child You Tried to Murder is Still Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive spoilers for who the killer is In persona 4.

Yu was so tired.

After awaking to his persona, at least that’s what Teddie called it, and then having to apparently fight Yosuke’s shadow he was pooped.

All he wanted to do was sleep for a thousand years.

He shambled into the house a bit before dinner. Akira was sitting on the couch reading a book. While Nanako was seeming to be finishing her homework.

“You’re back.” Akira greeted looking up from his book.

“Yeah I had to help a friend with something. I’m guessing Dojima isn’t home yet?”

“Nope. you looked tired. You can go to sleep for a bit before dinner. I’ll wake you up when we’re eating.”

Yu nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

It was an oversight on Adachi’s part to take Dojima to a bar for a couple of drinks.

That didn’t make having to practically drag him back to his house any less annoying.

Thankfully he knew where the extra key to the house was.

He unlocked the door and greeted Nanako.

“Hello Nanako.”

“Hello.” she was quiet like always.

“Have you had dinner yet?”

“No.”

He could hear walking from upstairs. That must be Dojima’s nephew.

He could hear the footsteps reach the stairs and come down them.

“Sorry Nanako, I’ll start on dinner. Or would you rather have take-out?” that child wasn’t the nephew. It was the child he remembers throwing into the TV in this very room. How was he alive? He should be dead! He threw him into the TV, he should have died!

“Take-out would be fine.”

“Well I guess I should get going.” Adachi laughed as he placed Dojima on the couch before quickly retreating out the door.

How was the fucking brat still alive?!

He didn’t seem to recognize him so maybe he didn't know he did it.

Or he just knew how to act.

Well only time will tell.


	12. Only Fragments of the Bigger Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all of the short chapters. I'll try to write longer ones though obviously it will take longer to write.  
> 

Akira didn’t know why but the detective that he had just seen leave gave him a sinking feeling he couldn’t explain.

It was weird. It wasn’t like his fight or flight response was going off screaming at him to run but he also didn’t want to be near the man.

“Who was that?” he asked.

“Adachi. He works for my dad.”

“Anyways anything specific you want for dinner?”

“Sushi.” 

“Got it.” Akira took the house phone and dialed the number for a local sushi take out place.

* * *

It was almost midnight.

Yu checked to make sure it was still raining, being mindful of the eleven year old he now shared a room with.

Like hell he’s going to let Akira continue to sleep down stairs after his late night disappearance. The fact Akira seemed to let out a sigh of relief when he asked Akira to just sleep upstairs and that he didn’t mind sharing a room only made him more sure of his decision.

Sure enough the TV turned on. Through the static he could the silhouette of a woman wearing a kimono but other than that he couldn’t make out anything.

He’ll have to talk to Yosuke tomorrow.

He quietly gets back into bed and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> I love reading comments! don't hesitate to leave some!  
> See ya in the next one!


End file.
